


The Unthinkable

by Lorii67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Betrayal, Bratva, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorii67/pseuds/Lorii67
Summary: When the Unthinkable happens to Oliver and Felicity they must work with the most Unthinkable person ever in order to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity fell to the floor clutching her chest as she found it difficult to breathe. Oliver hovered above her angrily, he wanted to scream and yell at her, and however, in that moment he couldn't. Despite everything, despite his anger, despite the fact that she had almost gotten herself killed, she had walked straight into the line of fire. She had pushed away all reason, she was so reckless that she had gone straight to Prometheus. Oliver looked at her again and pushed away his feelings, he kneeled down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. She cried uncontrollably into his chest as Oliver tried to comfort her in her grief.

He lifted her up off the ground into his arms and left the abandoned warehouse. When he received the phone call and realized that he had her, he had lost it. He had been so scared that the only thing at that moment in time he could think about was losing Felicity. He had genuinely believed that he would lose her tonight. The team had dispersed and it was just him. That had added to his fear. After a long battle, it finally came to an end and he had killed Prometheus, finally ending that nightmare.

When Felicity next awoke she found herself in the bunker, wrapped in a really warm blanket. She looked around and saw Oliver sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Slowly she stood and approached him. Oliver looked up immediately and the two stood still for a moment looking deep into each other's eyes. "Why?" he asked. "Why, why the hell did you do that, why did you go in alone?" he yelled.

"He was still out there and clearly no one was doing anything to try and find him or stop him" Felicity yelled back.

"Really? What do you think I have been doing every night Felicity? It's difficult, it's just me" he shouted.

"Really, because to me it seems like you care more about getting laid than anything else" it was a low blow and she knew it but she so angry.

Oliver looked at her shocked at what she had just said. He knew it was in reference to Susan. The truth was that he had hooked up with Susan a few times however, they had ended things. He came to the realization that Susan was not for him and they had ended things a while back. "Really? That was low Felicity even for you" he said spitefully and started to take his Arrow Jacket off. "One it's none of your business what I get on in my personal life and secondly all I have been doing is hitting the streets every night, every night since Billy I have been out there," he said more calmly now. He was angry but he was upset more than anything at what she was saying. "I was out there every night, since the night, I have not slept, I have not eaten, all I have tried to do was find Prometheus, Besides, Susan and I are not together, we never really were" he did not know why he told her the last part but a part of him wanted her to know.

Felicity looked at him and let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know that you are out there every night, I know" she looked down at her feet feeling ashamed of herself. She did not even what to comment about the Susan thing. "I … I have not been in a good place lately and I took it out of you, I am so sorry Oliver" and with that, she turned around and left.

Oliver watched as she left, he wanted to call her back, after what they had gone through, he did desperately just want to go after her, and she should not be alone tonight. However, he did not stop her. It was for the best that they stayed away for tonight at least. Too much had been said tonight and it may be best to stay away from each other tonight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the events of the night before Oliver went to the Loft to speak to Felicity, she had not answered the door despite repeatedly pressing the buzzer. He then gave up and used his key to enter. When he did not see her he went upstairs to her room, he knocked and when there was no answer he went in. Finding the room empty, his attention was quickly drawn to running water. Slowly opening the door he saw her sitting in the tub, her knees drawn up to her chest, the water was spraying her from the shower head and she was shaking. The water had clearly gone cold. He quickly turned it off, grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped her in it. She was crying silently, he lifted her into his strong arms and took her to the bedroom. She was so cold, against him and he started to worry. Pulling away from the sheets of her bed, he took a seat and placed her in his lap. Pulling the sheets to cover them both. He did not care that she was still wet, he just cared about warming her up.

A lot of time had passed and they had both fallen asleep. When she awoke, she gently got up, got changed and then sat next to Oliver waiting for him to wake up. When he did they had a long chat and apologized to each other for what was said. They were starting to make some progress.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of months went passed really quickly, Oliver had all but moved in with Felicity. It was just good for them to be together, as they helped each other slowly heal. Her with the death of all those in Haven rock, and how far she had gone to look for Prometheus and him with the death of Billy and killing Prometheus.

Things had been quiet and Oliver had made some good changes as Mayor. Felicity had regained her company back and was now CEO full time. Their friendship had grown and grown and they were both in a happy and content state. Diggle had been freed, however, he spent a lot of time at home with his family- he did not want to miss out any longer. And who could blame him right? Rory was working full time, he would still pop in now and again but not as much. Curtis was just enjoying spending time with his husband and working to rebuild their marriage.

They thought everything was quiet and what they had not been prepared for was the Bratva. They had been watching Oliver for some time, he was the Mayor of a city and they wanted to take advantage of that. They wanted Oliver to work for him. How better to extort money, sell weapons, drugs and girls and go completely under the radar. His name was Ivan and he was a Bratva Captain who had been watching Oliver from afar, he had watched all his movements. So far he had seen that he was a very honest man. So Ivan had concluded that he had to break Oliver Queen in the most Unthinkable way in order to get him onside. He had a perfect idea.

Oliver and Felicity were heading home after calling it a night, as they were walking to their car a couple of figures jumped at them and attacked. As Oliver started to fight them off Felicity felt a prick at her neck and surrendered to the darkness. Oliver's attention quickly was drawn to Felicity who hit the floor and that gave his attacker the upper hand to also prick Oliver in the neck.

When they awoke they were tied to chairs in a dark room. Olive's eyes adjusted to the dim light and quickly he spotted Felicity next to him. Her blonde locks had fallen in front of her face which he could not see. "Felicity" he called out to her. Her head slowly moved and her eyes blinked. She lifted her aching head up and looked up at Oliver with a concerned expression. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, where are we?" she asked him as she looked around her surroundings.

"I don't know" he shook his head. Just before he could say anything else three people entered the room. Oliver studied the men, he immediately knew they were Bratva. The blonde man in the middle was clearly the leader and the other two were clearly just brothers. Oliver knew it was bad, he knew that they knew who he was and his ties to the Bratva from the way the sluggish man carried himself.

"Glad to see you are awake Mr Queen," he said in a strong Russian accent, he had sharp, short blonde hair with dark eyes. He was not that well-built but it looked like had to be in a fair few fights in his time.

"What do you want?" Oliver snarled at the man, he was working at undoing his ropes as long as he kept the man talking.

"Straight to the point I like it … I want you to work for the Bratva again Captain, what better way to have business booming … do they say booming?" he addressed one of the other men. "Never mind" he laughed, "what better way than to have the very own Mayor overlook everything" he smiled with a smirk on his lips.

"And if I choose not to help you?" Oliver was close, close to undoing his ropes.

"You have no choice" the man's demeanour immediately changed he approached Felicity and punched her clean in the face.

Felicity's head fall backwards the pain was sharp and could feel blood dripping down her nose. She moved her head trying to move her hair out of her face and looked at Oliver. He had gone tense and looked at the man with what Felicity liked to call the Hood expression. "I am going to kill you," he said in a chilling tone. It only caused the man to laugh- Ivan looked at the other men as he laughed clearly indicating for them to join him in his laughter to which they did.

"You see, I asked around about you, I believe you are familiar with the little game we like to play in the Bratva- find the pretty dove" Ivan moved to grab a knife from one of the tables in front of them and played with it in his hands.

Oliver tensed and Felicity immediately saw fear in his eyes and she wondered what was it about the game that had Oliver so spooked. "I am a fan of that game, and once upon a time a man in Russia played this game but in the end, he freed the girl … tsk tsk tsk" Ivan shook his head as he walked over to Felicity edging the knife close to her face. Felicity leant back as much as she could away from the blade her eyes never leaving the sharp object. "Want to play the game Mr Queen, I will be a fair man, you can play too" he raised the knife and Felicity's thoughts immediately went to it was a game of stabbing someone.

Oliver breathed in and tried to fight his ropes as much as he could- fear overtook him and what would happen next. Ivan took the knife and quickly cut the ropes of Felicity's hands and feet and grabbed her by the hair. Felicity screamed as the man took hold of her.

"Let her GO" Oliver shouted, sweat dripping from his forehead as he tried to break free from the rope.

"Now, Now Mr Queen, let us play a game" he grabbed Felicity from the waist and pulled her out of the room as one of the men in the room knocked Oliver out unconscious. Before he met darkness his last image was of a kicking and screaming Felicity being dragged out of the cold room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity's eyes flickered, she had a pounding headache, it was extremely bright and she could tell she was outside somewhere. She could smell the nature around her and feel something soft underneath her. She moved her hands and found that her fingers run straight across the surface she was laying on. It took her a moment but she realized that she was lying on the sand. As her eyes fully adjusted as she was not wearing her glasses she could see blue sky's not a cloud in sight. She slowly sat upright and saw that she was on a beach. Standing up on her wobbly legs she looked around trying to figure out where she was. She quickly took in her attire, she was wearing a white dress, it hugged her figure well, it was a bit longer in the back than the front and she could feel the warm breeze on her bare back. Her hair was out, it had grown quite significantly and her natural waves had appeared.

She started to move, she wondered where she was, she could not for the life of her know why someone would put her in a white dress and drop her on the beach. As she continued to walk she saw and felt something familiar of the beach she was on. Stopping dead in her tracks when she spotted a sewage drain she realized where she was. She flashbacked to when Oliver had closed that exact drain thing when they had brought Slade to the Island.

The Island. Lian Yu. She was on Lian Yu. Why would someone bring her here? She remembered the Russian men back where she and Oliver had been kidnapped. She remembered him referencing a game which had Oliver spooked. 'Find the Pretty Dove'. She had no idea what the game was, she had never heard of it.

"Great," she said aloud, she was stuck on a hellish island filled with bombs and was part of a game she had no idea how to play. Her attention was drawn to a moving figure, a man, tall, dark features coming straight towards her with a gun in his hands. She did not need to know more but she knew she needed to run. She had to run. She turned around immediately and began to run. She did not know where she was running to but she had to get away from the man who had now chosen to follow her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver awoke suddenly his body jerking up. He took in his surroundings, he was in a forest of some kind. He got up and his brain tried to catch up with everything that had happened. He found a bag on the floor next to him. He picked it up and quickly opened it, he found some water and a few snack bars. He then read the note which had been left inside. 'Find the Pretty Dove'. It was then when he remembered Felicity. She was kidnapped with him, she had been taken. He knew what it meant. She was here, and he had to find her. The game had him spooked, it was a malicious game which ill psychotic Bratva men played. They would put a beautiful woman in a white dress and leave her out in a forest as a certain amount of Bratva men searched for her. The first one to find her had first dibs to have their way before all the other men did. He had seen and watched the game being played. He had been disgusted and when he was in Russia and he had been told to take part, he had found the girl first and got her to safety. Telling everyone that he had not been successful in finding the girl. He now knows that they did not believe him.

All he knew was that he had to find Felicity before anyone else. It was when he started to run when he noticed something in his peripheral vision. He was on Lian Yu.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity ran, despite twigs digging into her feet as her sandals offered no protection she continued to run. She could sense the man was behind her, chasing her, screaming and making whistling noises like a wolf. She knew that that could not mean something good. As she was running she allowed herself to look behind her and before she knew it a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a bush and dragged her onto the ground. "Be quiet" the voice snarled. A voice she knew, a voice she would never forget. For he still haunted her in her dreams.

Felicity looked up at the one and only Slade Wilson. She shivered under his touch and tried to fight him off. No good, it did. He pinned her hands down and leant in close "if you make any noise they will find you and kill you" he whispered. He turned his head away from Felicity and watched as the man who was following her disappeared from view. He let her go and she quickly scattered as far away from him as possible.

"Well it all makes sense as to who is behind this," Felicity said spitefully.

"I would love to take credit for this but I did not orchestrate this, these men have been here for some time, I take it you are their next victim" he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity said quietly.

"Get up, we must leave this area before they come back," Slade said quickly as he stood up and looked around him before taking off.

"You must be out of your mind if you think I am going anywhere with you" Felicity spat, standing and taking off in the other direction.

"You will not get far kid, I have watched them play this game, they force themselves onto the women, they have a farm of slaved people, you will be one of them," Slade told her.

"And why should I believe you, more to the point why do you care, I would have thought you wanted me dead"

"I do, but at my hand" Slade smirked watching her reaction.

"I do not need your help" Felicity argued and ran off. She could not believe she had just bumped into Slade. What was happening, she was on the Island, Slade was there and she was being chased by a man who apparently wanted to have their way or enslave her. She was so confused.

She had been walking slash running for what seemed like hours, she did not know where she was going, she just knew she had to put some distance between her, Slade and the man.

"Hello pretty dove, I guess I found you first" a man suddenly appeared, he was wearing a black suit, had brown hair and looked like he was in his forties. He was ugly, to say the least.

Felicity screamed and began to try and run. However, the man anticipated which way she was heading for and quickly collided with her knocking her clear on the ground. His hand quickly went to pin her hands back as the other started to caress her thigh. Felicity's eyes popped, realization setting in as to what this man wanted. "STOP" she yelled and screamed trying to find a way to get him off of her. Despite him being quite scrawny she was no match for him.

"Don't struggle, so much easier when you do not struggle" he slapped her in the face and proceed his ministrations. His hand etched to her breast and fully groped it. Tears leaked out of Felicity's eyes as she continued to try and get the man off of her. His hand left her breast and went back to her thigh, his fingers itching towards her. Before he could get any closer the heaviness of the figure was quickly pulled off her. She saw Slade and watched as he snapped the man's neck easily with his bare hands. Felicity looked up in shock and looked back at the man who had attacked her.

 

Slade held his hand out to Felicity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

Felicity looked up at Slade who was still holding his hand out. She stood up without taking it and glared at the man in front of her.

"I am not going to hurt you … but if you do not trust me or come with me they will find you" Slade said in a serious tone. His face had grown older and he looked worn out. He looked exhausted and Felicity did not pity him one bit.

"Like you, you mean," she said in anger, her white dress had crumpled, dirty and began to tear. She clasped it tightly against her petite frame, afraid that it was going to fall off.

"Ms Smoak … come with me" he says again holding out his hand. Felicity looks at it and his hand, she was a difficult position. She could not trust Slade as far as she could throw him, however, if he wanted to kill her surely, he would have done it by now. Or allowed the others to kill her. She knew what his gameplay was. Of course, he wanted to kill her, he would not hesitate but if it was one thing she had learned about Slade Wilson was that he always wanted an audience. Oliver. So, she had to play along with him for now, he would get her out of this mess until Oliver showed up.

"And where exactly are we going?" she asked not taking his hand but brushing past him.

"We need to find shelter, it will begin raining soon, given the choice of outfit you will freeze to death …" he stated as he put his sword back behind his back.

Felicity and Slade had been walking for the past hour or so and her feet were becoming sore. They had given her sandals to wear and she could feel her feet bleeding from all the twigs that she was stepping on. Slade did not slow down for her and speak to her, he kept on walking and she followed, she was tired and wanted to desperately stop. She was definitely sweating and could feel the back of hair become matted. Despite her exhaustion, she refused to speak to Slade or ask how far away they were from their destination.

Slade stopped and Felicity immediately recognized where they were. The fuselage. "You will find a hoody inside and I believe some appropriate footwear" Slade said to her.

Felicity began to look round and spotted a familiar green hoodie, which she was sure belonged to Oliver from when he was last here. She quickly put in and was grateful that it covered a lot of herself, not to mention that it quickly offered her the warmth that she had only realized now that she needed. Felicity then looked in a chest and found a pair of black boot and took them out, she looked around and found a pair of black jeans too and took those out again. She was glad that should get out of that ridiculous dress. She wondered who the clothes belonged to and her thoughts were answered when she saw Slade looking at the pieces. Shado. They belonged to Shado. She rolled her eyes and looked at the older man, "Can I take these?" she asked.

Slade was shocked that the woman had asked, it was strange seeing those out, yet he nodded. Felicity stood up and looked at him and clenched in teeth. "Can you …" she pointed and spun her finger around gesturing for the man to turn around. Slade followed as instructed and turned around allowing her the privacy that she needed. Once she changed the only thing left to do was put on the shoes. She grunted and fell over when she looked at her feet with a shocked gasp.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Fine" she bit back as she sat up properly and looked at her feet.

"Allow me … please" Slade said as he took out a first aid kit. He took hold of her foot and began to clean them as Felicity bit her lip from the stings. He carefully bandaged them up so they did not give her discomfort when she put the shoes back on.

When she did she stood up and looked at Slade. "Thanks," she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear her.

"Rest up, I will be making some dinner, you are safe here, I have put up a safety perimeter" he explained. Felicity nodded as she found a makeshift crib and laid down. She had intended not to fall asleep with the psychopath who was near her, but her body had betrayed her. She was so tired that she had passed out completely the moment she laid down. She could only assume it had been a few hours because it was dark and raining but when she woke up she saw that a fire had been lit outside under a harp offering heat into the tiny place they were staying. Slade stood guard and faced her when he heard her wake up. He handed her a plate with some berries and some meat.

"How is the kid?" he asked.

Felicity shook her head, "no, you do not get to ask me about Oliver" she said in a harsh tone.

"Fine, what is happening, why are you here?"

"The Bratva kidnapped me …" she answered as if he had asked the most stupid question ever.

"Why?"

"I don't know" she snapped as she played with the berries on her plate.

"Like I said, Ms Smoak, I mean you no harm, I need to know what is happening to help you …"

"Why… why are you helping me, let me guess? God forbid you somebody else kills me, you want to make sure I do not die so that you are the one to kill me and put on a spectacle for Oliver."

"I made many mistakes whilst under the influence of the Mirakuru, for a long time I can see clearly, I am truly sorry for what I did to Oliver".

If Felicity had not known any better, she would actually believe him. But she did. She knew better.

Once the storm had settled outside, not the storm that was created between Felicity and Slade, Slade grabbed Felicity harshly and put his fingers to her lips. She understood what he meant, he had watched one of his perimeters let off some smoke on the east side and he knew that they needed to leave. He took Felicity's hand and this time she allowed him as they ran off. It was dark and Felicity could not see a thing. She wondered how Slade saw anything not to mention the fact that he only had one eye.

"Pretty Dove" a voice called out really loudly with all intent for Felicity to hear. Her body froze, she had no idea what it really meant but she was scared. They had attempted to attack her on two occasions now.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Slade said as if he read her mind.


End file.
